


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by itwascrabpeople



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Party Games, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwascrabpeople/pseuds/itwascrabpeople
Summary: because *every* fandom needs a fic about guys being shoved into a closet until they make out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here on on tumblr](http://itwascrabpeople.tumblr.com/post/154511985378/seven-minutes-in-heaven-septiplier)

“ _No_ , nope, I’m out.” Mark makes to stand but Felix grips his knee hard to keep him sat where he is. It’s stupid that they’re still playing though, considering half the people in the circle have already wandered away to the patio or to the kitchen for more pizza and booze. **  
**

“We made an _oath_ ,” he says, using Mark’s shoulders to keep from tipping sideways. “A sacred _pact_ , Mark, you insensitive _fuck_.”

“We sealed it with our jizz!” Ken chimes in from the bathroom down the hall, then promptly continues to hurl.

Felix bunches Mark’s shirt in his fists and shakes him. “We _sealed it_ with our _jizz_ ,” he says solemnly, or at least as solemn as a shit-faced swedish person can be.

The whole thing is stupid of course, but that was kind of the point - when Mary suggested Spin the Bottle everyone jumped at the idea of living out shitty teen party cliches, even though most of them are in their twenties.

“Would ya stop talkin’ about jizz and get Mark in the fuckin’ closet, already!” Jack sounds muffled through the closet door, giggling as he starts kicking at it from the inside.

“We’re trying to get him _out_ of it, though,” Felix says, even though it’s only him that hoists Mark up and pushes him towards the closet by the kitchen entryway, while Ethan rolls around on the floor cackling at them and Wade has his palms covering his eyes as Molly rubs his back consolingly.

Eventually, Mark finds himself pushed into the small space, the door banging closed at his back and the quiet _snik_ of a lock being turned.

“Seven minutes!” Felix yells, “And if _either_ of you leaves cum on my rain boots I will delete both your channels!” He smacks the door, mumbles something about being a _goddamn youtube hero_ and wanders off.

Mark sighs, his head tipping back against the door as Jack crowds in closer, snickering as his fingers dance at Mark’s waist. “Hey _buuuddy_!”

“You’re trashed, aren’t you.” It’s more of a statement than a question, and Jack’s muffled giggle is answer enough. “I’m not making out with you drunk, man.”

“Fine,” Jack huffs, close enough that Mark can feel his breath on his collarbone. Even in the darkness, he can tell Jack is grinning as he says, “ _I’ll_ make out wit' _you_.”

And just as Mark’s about to reply there are lips on his, or really, Jack’s lips on _his_ bottom lip and chin. It… could be worse.

Mark lets it go on for a bit, stays tight-lipped and still as he tolerates Jack’s tongue dipping clumsily at the corner of his mouth for a few moments too long, until finally _finally_ it’s just too much.

“Stop, stop,” he says quietly, leaning back, and Jack does immediately though he’s still got his hands curled around Mark’s waist.

Mark sighs, totally put-upon, grasps Jack’s chin and catches his mouth properly against his. And yeah, it’s way better.


End file.
